When fabrication of electronic devices, such as computer processors and memories, have been completed, the electronic devices are subjected to burn-in and electrical testing in order to identify and eliminate defective devices before shipment. The term “burn-in” relates to operation of an integrated circuit at a predetermined temperature or temperature profile, typically an elevated temperature in an oven. Certain operating electrical bias levels and/or signals are supplied to the electronic devices while they are at the elevated temperature. The use of the elevated temperature accelerates stress to which the devices are subjected during burn-in, so that marginal devices that would otherwise fail shortly after being placed in service fail during burn-in, and are therefore not shipped.
Test equipment for burn-in testing of electrical circuits generally comprise a connection arrangement for electrically connecting an electrical circuit to be tested such as an integrated circuit on a wafer or test substrate, to a test probe circuit.